


Kaelish Whiskey & Kissing Boys

by zemenipearls (ayaanle)



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaanle/pseuds/zemenipearls
Summary: Requested by @rietveldghafa <3Jesper having a cute time with a cute boy
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Kaelish Whiskey & Kissing Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reapersbarge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersbarge/gifts).



Warmth spread through Jesper’s face as Sefu wrapped his arm around his shoulder. They trotted through the roads of Ol’Umoyana together, coming back from Atiena’s dinner party. Colm had gotten drunk and sang Kaelish love songs to everyone, and the Kaboyonga parents cheered him on. Even Atiena had let go of her political charm and was a genuinely fun young woman laughing at the parents. 

Sefu stoically tried to walk upright but it was a half-hearted effort, the two leaning against each other. “You’re tipsy,” he said in his deep, lovely, voice. 

“So are  _ you _ ,” Jesper eloquently shot back. He pouted and Sefu just chuckled. It was a warm sound straight from his chest and Jesper kissed it, wanting to absorb that sensation into his own body. He leaned against Sefu’s shoulder as he fumbled for the keys to his apartment. It didn’t help that Jesper kept distracting Sefu, arms around his waist, playing with his locs, and kisses on his cheek. 

_ When did I become so touchy? _ Jesper wondered. Probably when the absolute perfect human in front of him became his boyfriend. His lover. It was impossible to resist, everything about him was kind. But Sefu managed to multitask and get the door open, where they could fall into the room. 

Jesper let out a whoop as Sefu picked him up, one strong arm holding him up while the other tossed his keys. The apartment was different from the Fahey farm - where the family home was typically kept neat and tidy with minimal decoration. But this apartment was so  _ Sefu _ . Piles of books, maps, schematics everywhere. It had the smell of old trees and spices and him. 

It was also full of good memories. Kisses, teasing, dancing, Sefu holding him as he read some thick tome that would bore Jesper to tears. Hot summer days with the windows and doors open, trying to sleep off the heat until the streets came alive in the cooler evenings. Sefu lived in the middle of Ol’Umoyana, and the music would always drift in. There was always music. Whether it was drumbeats or people singing, or Sefu’s record player in the corner.

“Put me down,” Jesper ordered. 

“Okay,” Sefu said and dropped Jesper onto the floor. Jesper let out a fake gasp, but the floor felt good. The room spun a bit when he flopped down but it was pleasant. Warm. Sefu lay down next to him and linked his hands with Jesper’s. “This is going to suck in the morning,” Sefu rumbled. 

Jesper shrugged. “But it's pretty fun now.”

“Can’t argue that,” he said. There was a pause. “I think I might go back to school.”

“Hon!” Jesper shot up, and when the room kept moving with him, he groaned and fell back down onto the floor, palm on his head. “That was a mistake. Not you the whole -” he motioned with his arms “-sitting up thing. But hon! You should. You’re the smartest person I know. The University would be lucky to have you.”

Sefu turned to look at him, and it was almost too much for Jesper. Endless brown eyes, strong jaw, and a neatly kept beard made soft with shea butter. Thick soft lips that matched his thick muscles and thick… everything. Jesper enjoyed absolutely everything about him. 

“Thanks,” Sefu responded, bringing their hands up and kissing Jesper’s knuckle. “I’m just trying to figure out what to do, you know? Now that it’s all over.”

Jesper understood. He felt the same weightlessness after a heist in Ketterdam. “Do whatever you want to do,” he shrugged. “You’ll do a great job regardless.”

“How about you?” Sefu asked. “Are you doing what you want?”

“I think so,” Jesper said. “I’m here next to you. My dad’s farm is doing great. The weather is way better than Ketterdam. People pay me to translate so that's pretty cool. I'll figure it out."

Sefu rolled over so that his face was above Jesper's, his hair dangling over his face. The light above him created a soft glow. "It doesn't matter. Not everyone has life figured out."

"We can't all be Atiena," Jesper sighed. "I'm so glad she's not evil or she would take over the world." Sefu lowered his forehead onto Jesper's and his heart exploded into a million pieces. "You're really beautiful, you know that?"

A stark white smile stretched against inky dark skin. "It only matters that you think so."

"Remember when we met?" Jesper asked. "At your food stall?"

"I think about it all the time." Sefu propped himself on his elbow. "There you were. Tall, handsome, cheekbones sharp as knives. Your curls were bouncing in the wind. Riding into town on a horse like some cheesy Fjerdan romance novel."

"I thought I was a lost, sweaty, confused idiot."

"Lost and confused but never an idiot. I kept looking at your lips. Your smile. Even if you weren't sure of yourself, I was sure of you."

The combination of his words, the intense expression on his face, and the imported Kaelish whiskey made his head spin. "How? How do you say things like that?" In Ketterdam nobody had. But this was home. Ol'Umoyana, where people saw the good and kind in Jesper. Not his mistakes and flaws. 

"Because they're the truth," Sefu said. His body shifted over Jesper's, a familiar and comfortable weight as their lips pressed against each other. Jesper could taste the whiskey and remnants of spice on his lips from earlier, and a thrill went down his spine when Sefu slid an arm under him. 

If whiskey made Jesper tipsy, Sefu made him drunk. They talked, they kissed, they laughed the night away, even if Jesper fought to keep his eyes open. He didn't want to waste a single moment, even if he  _ knew _ Sefu would be next to him when he woke up, probably with a book or journal in hand. The trust went both ways. 

And despite everything, despite all the shit he went through and poor judgment in his past, Jesper knew  _ this _ was completely right. They were ardently devoted to each other, and willing to prove it every day.

  
  



End file.
